Dead in Thay
Dead in Thay es un módulo de aventura para el juego de rol '''D&D Next//5a edición de D&D, como parte de la campaña "Dreams of the Red Wizards.'" '''Fue lanzado en abril de 2014, la historia está directamente vinculada con ''Scourge of the Sword Coast', y vagamente conectadas a los acontecimientos de ''Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle'...''otras aventuras inspiradas alrededor de ese arco argumental fueron Murder in Baldur's Gate & Scourge at the World. '''Muerte en Thay Szass Tam, el señor liche de ZHAY, y sus asistentes Magos Rojos amenazan con dominar toda la costa de la espada. La Bloodgate, un nodo elemental de poder, deben ser destruido para detenerlos. Esta aventura es la segunda parte de Dreams of the Red Wizards, directamente vinculada con 'Scourge of the Sword Coast'', y vagamente conectadas a los acontecimientos de 'Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle'.' '' Dead in Thay es un homenaje a la Tumba de los horrores, las ruinas de Undermountain, y otros calabozos asesinos. Los monstruos, trampas y peligros en la aventura crean un desafío mortal. Habiendo localizado '''Bloodgate Keep, un ataque hacia allí es liderado por los estados Floshin. Los nodos elementales que estaban ayudando a mantener el portal de Thay se colapsan, pero cuando hacen un intento de cerrar el propio Bloodgate; Mennek Ariz exhorta a Baazka, que los transporta tanto a él como a Shalendra Floshin muy lejos. Intentado proteger a su sobrina, Kelson Darktreader se ve envuelto en la magia de teletransportación. Los aventureros que estaban atacando fueron expulsados rápidamente por la incursión Zhayana hacia la boved Doomvault debajo. Los rebeldes alegan haber salvado la vida del grupo de aventureros y esperan que ellos les devuelvan el favor, destruyendo a los tenientes de las filacterias de Szass Tam, quienes se hallan dentro de la instalación. 'Cronología durante' La Saga de La Secesión Es en esta saga, donde acontece el cataclismo conocido como la secesión o la separación--sucede entre 1479 y 1486 del cómputo de los valles (DR); donde Abeir y Toril fueron separados nuevamente, la mayoría de las deidas de antaño son reestablecidas, y el universo de Los Reinos se establece como el escenario de campaña oficial para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS a partir de este acontecimiento. A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los eventos más recientes en Los Reinos. Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Rage of Demons, y Elemental Evil. Aunque puede ser paralelo a los eventos de la Saga del Rey Tormentoso. El material de la última publicación se encuentra como la SEXTA Temporada, el libro de tapa dura Tales of the Yawning Portal '[ Cuentos del Portal Bostezante ] ~ Aventura de Nivel 1 hasta 15 o más. Se recomienda explorar también el libro [[Volo´s Guide to Monsters|'Volo´s Guide to Monsters]]. Alternativamente, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante eras pasadas o futuras. Las novelas en los reinos abarcan una gran variedad de plazos demasiado exquisita. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Historias del Portal Bostezante | Visitar Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘ __FORZARTDC__ __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__